Too Much Sugar!
by Krizzie
Summary: A jar of sugar plus an unlikely accident and you get a tipsy forward. And this equation is now taking the sufficient blame for every disaster caused by someone called Mamoru Izawa!


**Too Much Sugar!**

**By: **Krizzie

**Summary:** A jar of sugar plus an unlikely accident and you get a tipsy forward. And this equation is now taking the sufficient blame for every disaster caused by someone called Mamoru Izawa!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CT, and this plotline is inspired by a Naruto fanfic: Party Drinks and Powdered Sugar. I don't own that story either, it belongs to _Iya-chan._ Check it out; it's a pretty good story!

**Krizzie: **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MAMORU-KUN!!!

**Izawa: **Thanks.

**Krizzie: **As a bonus, I'm giving away this party ficlet…! And it's actually got less profanities and has a tolerable plot, even a preposterous one! And watch out for more folks because five days (or earlier, it depends on when we're going to our province) after you see this ridiculous post in the web, you're going to find another Krizzie special: a Napoleon birthday fic! As much as I hate the guy, I can't forget his birthday because it's Christmas, moreover, it's MY birthday too, damn it!

**Genzou: **Don't forget Ken's birthday is on the 29th.

**Krizzie: **No worries, I've already got a plan for the latter two. Just pray to God I won't forget and miss my deadlines all over again!

**Ken: **I'd rather pray the exact opposite, thank you very much. I realize I am once again involved in your sissy fits. I hate to think that someone would actually like your works of destruction.

**Krizzie: **Ignore the PMSing goalie and return thy attention to yours truly. But thanks for the compliment though. Ehehem… And so begins another journey… as MAMORU IZAWA GETS ANOTHER YEAR OLDER!!! Mwahahahahahaha!

**Schneider: **Was that really necessary?

**Krizzie: **Not exactly, but I needed to vent because _I'm_ currently on sugar-high… fufufufufufufufufufufu!

**Kaltz: **Whatever you have, God forbid it's contagious.

_Walking away had never seemed so inviting. _Genzou Wakabayashi, who was apparently pissed out of his wits, stared at the party table, glaring a hole at the white cover.

Ozora Tsubasa went over and placed a heavy hand on the keeper's shoulder, making the keeper grunt, before giving him a large glass of dubious looking golden liquid, thick foam spilling from the glass's brim. "Come on Genzou! Don't be such a sour pie, have drin-hic!"

Genzou sighed. There's no doubt about it. Tsubasa was downright _drunk_, well, they were of legal age, considering that all of them had reached their mid-twenties but this was insane And to think that this party was supposed to be a formal one. It was crazy!

Izawa went over, scowling. Apparently, a certain manager had talked him into serving the million guests. He went over to the keeper's table, glaring at the spilled alcohol that had stained the immaculate cloth that _he _was supposed to be washing. "And I thought this party was supposed to be _for_ us. And who made that stain???" He grumbled something about girls entrusting inhumane job to the males.

Genzou growled and tried to ignore his friend's mumbles. "Well, it seems that we're just not made for parties. The stain was made by Tsubasa. By the way, happy birthday Izawa."

Izawa's scowl deepened and he thanked Genzou before he took a full glass and drained it on his captain's head, not caring at all. He wasn't the one mopping the floors anyway. Genzou smirked at Tsubasa's dazed look before he was joined by Hajime and Teppei.

"Genzou," Teppei started, looking scared. "I think we better go."

Hajime nodded, looking nervously at the dancing Ishizaki. "Yeah, our teammates are getting crazy. I vote for getting the hell outta here too." He shuddered at the sight of Jito and Urabe hitting it out on the karaoke bar.

Genzou nodded, consenting. "Let's get Izawa. How about a little get-together at my house? A boy's night out, you could call it." he suggested, eyeing two of his oldest friends.

"That's good enough for us." Teppei answered for both of them, Hajime nodding eagerly behind him. "Anything to get out of this hellhole."

"Where's Izawa, by the way?" Hajime asked.

Genzou pointed at the hallway behind him, where a crowd had gathered. "I believe he's over there, soaking our captain with licentious liquids." he smirked.

"Wow… I wondered when Sanae's voice would get to him." Teppei commented.

"Told you he won't last very long." Hajime said with a smirk before extending a hand towards his teammate, who gave him a scowl. "Five bucks."

"You're despicable."

"You owe me five bucks."

Genzou chuckled before he left his friends to their betting business to get Izawa, whom he imagined to already be strangling his captain with the cloth he had stained earlier. He sidestepped Pierre, whom he greeted with a curt nod, and went straight for the kitchen, where he had last heard the cheers of their drunken teammates.

He was about to call out when something made his mouth close shut. The floor was drenched with liquids ranging from expensive brandy to toilet water. Spices from various jars littered the sink and sugar powder made a trail from the shelf to the outside door. Tsubasa, head rolling awkwardly from side to side grabbed the hem of his pants and when his spoke, it was in broken syllables. Genzou gulped, feeling a plunging force forcing his lunch out from the pit of his stomach.

"Oh… oh my God… it was horrible… oh god…" Tsubasa gurgled, body wet from all the alcohol his clothes had absorbed from Izawa's assault. He moaned before he crawled closer, every fabric in his body weighing him down. "S-Save yourself Genzou… b-before it's… too late." and then the pointy-haired captain passed out.

--

Life was unfair, Teppei told himself, sitting beside one of Genzou's luxurious chairs at one of the most expensive suites available in Japan. He stretched his legs on the floor and glared at the rough carpet tickling his bare ankles. And why doesn't he sit down comfortably, you ask? Because the chair was currently occupied by one Ozora Tsubasa who his _beloved _friend insisted on taking in for questioning.

And he was supposed to sit on the floor else he wanted to be locked out the balcony.

"You stink, Ozora." Teppei snapped, glaring at the unconscious boy while Genzou was calling room service. Hajime looked up from the fridge but didn't bother to walk over and sympathize with his friend. Apparently, his stomach had higher value than Teppei's deteriorating sense of smell.

Genzou peeked in from his room, left hand covering the mouthpiece. "Care for a little sake, guys?" he asked the two. Hajime nodded but Teppei wrinkled his nose in protest.

"If you two turn into savages like this one here, don't expect me to linger behind and watch the show."

Genzou shrugged. "That's two out of three then. I'll order three bottles." and he disappeared again.

Teppei's glare hardened at Hajime's pointed smirk. That man lived to defy him. "I'll get you one day Taki." he muttered darkly. "Just you be ready."

Hajime raised a can of Coke in a mock toast. "'Til then Teppei, 'til then…"

Room service arrived three minutes later, Wakabayashi being one of the names in their priority list, and Teppei was surprised to find one Misaki Taro dressed in an outrageous outfit consisting of several hues of red and green standing outside with a trolley at hand.

Taro smiled good-naturedly. "Genzou has some guests, I see. Can I come in, oh, and Merry Christmas Teppei-kun."

The forward still looked baffled as he sidestepped to make way for his brown-haired friend. "M-Merry Christmas to you too, Taro. Shouldn't you be at the Christmas Party at Sanae's?"

Taro greeted a busy Hajime before he began to place the dishes on the small table Teppei had been facing earlier. "Me? Oh no, I told Sanae-chan I wouldn't be able to make it. I presumed she would tell you but the excitement must have made her forget, oh well." He finished arranging the club sandwiches and napkins in place before he hugged the tray and faced the keeper who had just come out of his room. "Good evening, Genzou-kun."

Teppei leaned back on the floor to keep himself from collapsing in disbelief. Just what the hell was happening here anyway? First, Tsubasa gets drunk, Izawa disappears and now he finds out Taro freakin' works in a five-star hotel. This Christmas was turning out weirder than he thought.

"Evening Taro." Genzou was saying, sitting down cross-legged on the carpet. "Come on, Teppei, we still have to wake up Tsubasa and torture him until he admits Nakazawa really is his girlfriend and the Christmas Party was Izawa's birthday party in disguise."

Teppei blinked but decided not to think about anything anymore because everything just seemed ridiculous. "Sure, fine, whatever." he deadpanned and walked over beside Genzou. Hajime was quick to decline his share, and insisted on raiding the fridge instead.

"Where has Izawa-kun gone, may I ask?" Taro mumbled politely as he took Genzou's subtle order and walked over to wake Tsubasa up. Genzou swallowed a sip of sake and looked pointedly at Teppei.

Teppei rolled his eyes but obeyed. "That's what we're going to ask the drunk man about." he said absent-mindedly and took a small bite of sandwich, completely loosing his appetite when he saw the drool emitting from the corner of his captain's mouth. He looked at the sandwich and promptly threw it back on his plate when he heard a scream from downstairs followed by shattering bangs that shook the bottle of sake on the table. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh dear," Taro said, standing up and making his way to the door. "There seems to be a commotion outside. I better go check it out."

"I'll go with you." Genzou volunteered, taking one last sip of sake before he got up to his feet and followed Taro out the door.

"Wait for me!" Hajime exclaimed, taking his attention away from the refrigerator and following the two out. Teppei decided he better come too. Three conscious non-entities would be quite better than a drunken man slobbering on the couch thank you very much.

He paused halfway as he saw the bright orange paint spelling out Izawa's name staining the once pristine white walls, not even watching out for the exquisite paintings that were given thrice their recommended attention. Faint laughter was heard in the fire exit, and quickly fading. Nobody made a move to start the chase.

"What just happened?" Teppei asked.

"Izawa came and brought us trouble?" Hajime.

"Oh."

Taro smiled sheepishly. "Oh dear, the manager's not going to be happy about this one. I better go and explain the situation. Can I use your phone, Genzou?"

Genzou nodded. "He's going to have a f—cking fit if he sees this and we won't be here when he does." He looked at the empty wrapper next to the brush Izawa had thrown to the vase beside the elevator doors. "Izawa's been to the cake shop three blocks away. God, I hate it when he's on sugar-high."

Teppei blinked before he threw his arms up in exasperation and defeat. "You know what, I give up. I'm going to go home and get a good night's rest. Good luck finding Izawa the bozo without me."

Just as Teppei was taking his first step, Ken appeared from nowhere and lashed him from behind. Teppei blacked out in three seconds.

--

"Nothing makes sense anymore."

Ken looked up from his book, lowering his reading glasses to peek at the bound Teppei. "You know, if you just went along rather than trying to actually make sense of everything, you wouldn't be tied to Tsubasa."

Teppei scowled. "How was I supposed to know Genzou locks you in his closet for friggin' emergencies? Even a detective with ingenious logical reasoning wouldn't have perceived that!"

Ken returned to his reading, apparently deciding that this debate wasn't worth his time. "Sometimes Kisugi, you just have to think outside the box."

"Goddamn it."

Teppei turned his head abruptly, glaring at Tsubasa's thick mass of hair as he tried to peek through the dark strands to see who echoed his statement. A flash of red answered his question immediately, and moments later he heard Genzou speak again.

"Taro, how many times do I have to tell you not to put any cucumbers on my sandwich? I told you I'm allergic! For the love of Jehovah…"

Taro hid under the tray he was holding and tightened his grip on his hat that he had removed from his head. "About the fifty-seventh time I'm afraid. Gomen, putting cucumbers exactly forty-five millimeters from the left corner of the bread is part of my routine. It's hard to remember to take it out when I make your sandwich. I'll make sure it won't happen again Genzou-kun. I'll make a permanent mental note." He lifted his arms to make a pledge. "I promise."

Genzou leaned closer to the mirror. "You better."

Tsubasa strained to see Genzou but couldn't because of the mass of dark spikes that block his vision. He was pissed off.

"GODDAMN IT!"

--

Ken finally snapped his book shut and turned to fully stare at Genzou, eyes shining with mirth as a mighty evil plan began to form in his head. His lips upturned into a smirk and Genzou finally had enough to throw away his Ken-tolerance and glare full-fledged at the keeper.

"What are _you _staring at, freak?" he snapped, lowering his cap.

"An uglier freak, if you really want to know." Ken said with a smile, completely delighted at the sight of Genzou's embarrassment, and of course, his swollen face.

Even Taro couldn't stop his outlandishly girlish fit of giggles every time his eyes would stop at Genzou's red, puffed cheeks. "Goodness me, Genzou-kun." Taro said in a breathless whisper. "I would say you look rather cute even with an allergy."

"You're a good friend Misaki but I swear you either have to shut up or God forgive me if I do something I'd regret." Genzou said with every ounce of venom he could pull off without looking daft.

Taro smiled, his eyes still adoring the now speech-impaired keeper. "So then, are we going after Izawa-kun now?"

--

Ken stopped at an abandoned shack, with light filters creating creaking noises every time an occasional breeze swept by. Taro tested the stairs with a light tap from his foot, and after making sure it could support his weight, went up and carefully opened the door.

"This place looks like it would collapse with a mere touch!" Hajime exclaimed, not even daring to move within a meter radius of the house. "You guys go in there and commit suicide, I enjoy life too much to end it and if I did, I wouldn't be ending up under a pile of rubbish."

"Would you just shut up?" Teppei snapped.

Genzou followed Hajime's example and left Taro the job of field inspection. Taking out a mirror, he observed his reflection and was satisfied that the swelling was fading away, and his porcupine-fish look would soon be history. His only problem left would be Ken.

Said problem approached him, taking his chin firmly and inspecting his cheeks, Ken grinned. "You're face is deflating!" he said cheerfully.

Genzou slapped his hand away and promptly took a few steps closer to Hajime. "No thanks to you." he muttered as an afterthought just as Taro came back to view once again.

"No sign of Izawa-kun inside, but would a wrapper from the Candy Corner help?"

"Goddamn it, we missed him again." Genzou cussed. He got ready to leave, but something suddenly hit him. "Hey Taro, I think you better get out of there befo-.

"LOVING MOTHER OF-AAAH!!!"

"Oh shit."

--

Teppei, having put on a valiant fight by not throwing up whilst he was attached by a firm knot to his fellow soccer player, was set free while Tsubasa was contained in a giant bottle and left to the hands of fate at the downtown canal. Hopefully, it would somehow find its way to Nakazawa and confirm their alleged compatibility. Teppei erased his mind of anything about that for a while and sat down on the only available chair in the room and looked at the ancient artifact smack dab on the bed. He offered a smile and the mummified Taro politely smiled back.

"Well this just sucks." Hajime said as he took a bite from the apple a fangirl had given Taro. He never understood why people give sick people food they obviously can't eat. "We'll never catch up with Izawa like this, especially now that he's high."

Teppei nodded solemnly. "And worse, if he dies, we're all going to suffer for it." He looked at Taro. "You must really hate him, don't you?"

The door from the bathroom opened and Genzou came out with his face wet. "Anybody got a towel?" he asked and Taro pointed at the bag beside his bed. "Thanks Misaki."

Ken looked at him as he wiped his face dry. "You don't care much about what happens to that Izawa guy, do you?"

"Frankly, no. And left to my own devices I would've done what Teppei would've: leave. But seeing as I am controlled by a freak in a keyboard at the moment, I'm forced to endure this stupid goose chase that I know would eventually lead to my misery."

"And this doesn't bother you one bit?"

"If I'm unbound by some stranger's fingers right now, you would now how freakin' bothered I am."

Ken looked at the aggravated face and didn't bother. "Let's go. The sooner we catch that demented piece of crap, the sooner we get to the conclusion so... let's scram people."

Teppei grunted before he stood up and left the room first. Hajime followed and Ken and Genzou took their time in going.

Taro looked at the closed door before he directed his gaze to the fruitless bushes outside, tears being automatically absorbed away by the cloth covering his face. "Lord, why must the young and pretty suffer?"

--

"NO, Krizzie, you won't get powers by sticking your finger in an electrical outlet and NO, my freakin' cat doesn't talk!" Yuki Tamane shrieked at her frowning companion. Yuki fixed her headband and massaged her head before thanking the weirded waiter that delivered their order.

Krizzie Kurisaki refused to look at her friend. "If stupid Spiderman became stupidly so by being stupidly bitten by a stupid spider, why the hell can't I become Electric Krizzie by being bitten by a ten thousand volt outlet?" Krizzie took her ice cream and ate a spoonful, scowling at the cherry that drooped at tip of a generous helping of whip cream. "It's my birthday soon; you could at least be nice to me."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "I am being nice to you. I'm preventing you from committing accidental suicide for being so freakin' stupid!"

"I hate you."

"You say that everyday."

"And I mean it everyday." Krizzie's scowl deepened as she took the cherry by its tail and flicked it outside the window.

"Bah, whatever, do what you want. I don't care anymore." Yuki snapped and began to eat her own helping of cold sweetness. "Why the hell do you want to be a stupid superhero anyway?"

Krizzie grinned. "To be able to operate the computer on my own and never having to answer to my mother because of wallet-breaking electrical bills."

Yuki slapped her forehead. "I can't believe you."

Before Krizzie could reply, a sharp bang erupted from the counter, sending gallons of ice cream and powdered juice to their direction. Krizzie reflexively hid behind her friend as Yuki felt the full wrath of exploding dessert.

"SUGAR!!!" a familiar voice cackled. Krizzie looked up from Yuki's shoulder to the dark silhouette forming from the cold mist. Then there was a spark, and the lights adequately went out.

--

Teppei watched as Taro carefully stripped himself from the suffocating bandages. "They sure put it up tight, don't they?" he remarked.

"Else it goes off in the wrong time." Taro stated with a smile as the last ones were pried off.

Teppei looked at Taro's pristine hospital gown and blinked. "You don't look like someone who got trapped under a moth-ridden shack."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Taro smiled before he led the way outside. Genzou quickly pushed himself off the wall once he saw the thin straight strands on Taro's head poking out of the doorway.

"Let's go." he said. "I'm running out of clever quips to say."

"Your friend has been sited in Paris, France at a local ice cream shop. Calculating by the distance of that to the next sugar-filled shop and the adrenaline-beating energy brought by sugar, we have approximately a half hour to get to him before we get left far behind."

"How the fudge did he get to France?" Genzou asked in bewilderment.

"The atrocities of sugar." Ken replied. "Now can we board one of your amazingly fast super jets and get superbly fast to France and finally get this guy and let him have his turn in the mental asylum for retards so that I could get back to my life?"

Genzou nodded. "Sure, I'll have Takasugi restock my closet."

"Thank you."

And so another mission begins for the Wonder Four: the Justice League that would Save the World from sugar-addicted soccer players!

(Cue music)

The mighty roar of the engine was the roar of determination. The rumble of metals was the excitement of the action. For the wonder four: there is always a way to stop sugar-addiction!

"Point black in sight. I repeat, point blank in sight." Teppei reported in the radio.

"Roger that." Hajime said right beside him. "Over and out." and the two replaced the two-way communicators.

"What is the approximate time of arrival, sergeant?" a masked being said from a flurry of mist emanating from released dry ice. With a sharp turn, his cape following the movement, the man was right beside a brown haired guy in a flowering tux.

"Countdown's starting, boss. And we land in 10… 9…"

Ken watched all this from the back of the jet. "Retards." he muttered under his breath.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Landing initiated. People, I welcome you… to Paris, France."

Hajime was the first to land, having been pushed from the window for being so ecstatic to see ground. "So where do we go now, huh? You know France, Taro, where's Izawa???"

Taro smiled when a giant building came into sight once he stepped down. "What do you know; we landed right in front of the shop."

And indeed they did, and Paris welcomed them with a mob of horror-stricken sweet teeth. And among the dropped jaws and gouging eyeballs, three figures stood out, with one actually having the decency to look embarrassed.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous." Ken commented, highly annoyed at how things were going. He watched as Izawa and Krizzie simultaneously raised their pointed fingers in the air. Thunderclouds gathered above their heads and two sparks of lightning met with their fingertips.

"AND WITH THIS POWER I CLAIM ALL SUGARCANE FIELDS IN THE WORLD AND ALL PROFITS SHALL BE DEPOSITED TO FUNDS FOR BETTER COTTON BUDS!!! YOU MERE MORTALS WOULD BE UNDER MY CONTROL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FELL THE WRATH OF MAMORU IZAWA!!! BAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Krizzie smirked gallantly at her friend. "IT DOES WORK TAMANE! NOW I HAVE THE POWER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE MERALCO!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!"

Yuki slapped her forehead once more. "I give up. You're hopeless. I deflect all the ties relating me to you. Oh God, I hate you."

And so ends the travels of the boys in search of the lost curse, and their search is fruitful for they unlocked not one but TWO unfortunables, and are blessed to live with it with a lost friend who happened to be deceived by the second temptation, but they will always be there, for as long as there is sugar, there is always the vegetables that stop it and this signals the end of this work of fiction.

Until then, my beloved readers, until the time the bedtime book opens once again, for now we shall rest, surrounded with dreams of five valiant boys.

**Krizzie: **I seriously enjoyed that, how about you? I'm planning on drawing some scenes of this fic but sadly, we don't have a scanner and I don't have any idea where the camera is so even if I go through with it and draw it, it would take some time before I'm able to post it up. Besides that… IT'S OUR CHRISTMAS VACATION!!! Did you know that I hardly studied for our periodicals because I was so restless for the vacation? And now's it's finally here! Though I probably would have to pay by being removed from the Honor list. Ahh… that's life for yah.

**Izawa: **I was hardly in here.

**Krizzie: **Not true. You're in every word of this. Happy birthday, Mamoru-kun!!!

**Izawa: **You're weird.

**Krizzie: **Aww, thanks. Review please!!!


End file.
